


Halloween Banquet Night! Halloween Costumes versus Cosplay!

by KreuzxHerz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime References, Cosplay, Halloween Special, M/M, Other, Persona 5 References, Please Don't Kill Me, Team Russia, What have i done to myself, cause I'm bored, crazy shenanigens, halloween vs cosplay, i did it just for fun, my fic my rules, went over bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreuzxHerz/pseuds/KreuzxHerz
Summary: In which the Eastern male skaters plus Otabek do cosplay in a halloween themed banquet.





	Halloween Banquet Night! Halloween Costumes versus Cosplay!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I know you haven't heard of me probably for years, but this has been going on my my mind already and I want to let it out. This is my first Yuri on Ice fanfic. I hope this will make you laugh. I placed somewhere in the tags that I used some references as a guide for this fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and I don't own Yuri on Ice.

Phichit gathered all the Asian male skaters plus Otabek for meeting. All of them meet up at a restaurant to discuss something important.

“Alright, is everyone here?” the Thai asked.

All of the required skaters for this meeting are accounted for.

“What is this meeting all about, Phichit?” Yuuri asked.

“The next Grand Prix Finals will be held somewhere in October, right?”

They all nodded.

“Based on the information I gathered, the banquet will be held on October 31st.”

“That’s Halloween right?” Guang hong inquired.

“I don’t get it, Phichit. Why are we all gathered here together discussing what is going on in October 31st?” Otabek asked.

Phichit’s brow twitched. “Because…”

They all waited for the Thai to answer.

“Because in the banquet, we get to where costumes!”

They all sweat dropped.

“What’s wrong about wearing costumes in a Halloween themed banquet?” Seung Gil questioned.

“Because, the expected costumes that skaters are going to wear are like vampires, werewolves, goblins and witches right?”

“Well, yeah…” Yuuri agreed.

“Well, I’m tired of it! I want something new, something cooler, something badass!” Phichit whined. “Does anyone else had a better idea?”

The Eastern skaters thought really hard, but they came up with nothing. Until…

“What about cosplay?”

All eyes are on Yuuri.

“Cosplay?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah.”

“Ooohh! I know what’s that! It’s about people dressing up as the character they liked, right Yuuri” Phichit asked.

“Precisely. I can’t believe you never thought about this before.”

“Heheheheh…well…”

Then Yuuri continued.

“Cosplay is not just about dressing up as the character you like, it is also about ‘getting into character’ with your favorite character in the animes, video games, books, and alike. Sometimes, cosplayer will dress up as random character based on the show they watched or from the book they read. The difference between Halloween and cosplay is that cosplay events are held in a specific date which would last a whole day or two.”

The eyes of the gathered skaters listened with full attention and eyes sparkled with interest. Yuuri whipped his smartphone out and looked through the internet with references. He showed to the skaters the cosplay events and the activities there, and the items, food and such.

“Wow!” Guang hong exclaimed. “They are so colorful.”

“So lively!” Phichit commented.

“It’s’ like they came out from a book or something.” Otabek said.

“Such intricate character designs.” Seung Gil commented. “Wait a minute is that…?”

And they have seen it all. Girls dressing as dudes, dudes dressed in drag. Their faces morphed into something unreadable. Yuuri continue to lighten up the situation.

“Oh, uhh… cosplayers have the freedom to dress up the characters they liked, be it may be a girl or a guy. So, crossdressing is expected. It is a mutual community, unlike Halloween people will dress into different types of monsters and fit to their personal presentation. Cosplaying however, people will not judge to what you wear, it is the love of the character you dressed up that counts.”  
They heartily understood.

“Cosplay sounds cool.” The Chinese skater commented.

They all agreed.

“Then it is a unanimous decision!” Phichit declared. “We’re gonna cosplay in tonight’s Halloween banquet!”

“Unanimous decision?” Yuuri thought.

“But we don’t know what kind of characters we are going to dress up as.” Otabel inquired.

“You’re right, Otabek. Yuuri do you have something in mind for us what kind of characters are we going to dress up as?”

Yuuri thought about it. There are some animes he watched and video games he played back at home. By looking at his fellow skaters, his references might do well for his fellow skaters. First, looking at Phichit, he might do well for Rock Lee from Naruto Shippuden because of his hair, so he gave him that. For Seung Gil, he will do well for Guren Ichinose of Seraph of the End, by looking at the Korean, something in him wanted to give Seung Gil a cool character. Guang hong, his innocence is prominent, the thought crossed in the Japanese’s mind to give him the character Kaneki Ken of Tokyo Ghoul. It is up to the Chinese whether he will dress up as the human Kaneki or the half ghoul Kaneki. As for Otabek, looking at the eyes of a soldier, he will entrust him with the anime Attack on Titan. The Kazakh doesn’t need to get in character with one of the characters in that anime. He wants Otabek to feel what is like to live in a cruel world of hopelessness and despair, and at the same time get him to feel what is like to fight as a soldier offering his life for the glory of humanity.

“Rock Lee of Naruto Shippuden…” Phichit muttered

“Guren Ichinose of Seraph of the End…” Seung Gil followed.

“Kaneki Ken of Tokyo Ghoul…” Guang hong trailed.

“Attack on Titan…” Otabek thought.

“Those are the characters and animes I recommend for you to look into.” Yuuri said

“But, Yuuri. I am entrusted with an anime but no character.” Otabek 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to be a character from that anime. You can be your own soldier from that anime.” 

Then Otabek was left in his thoughts.

“What about you, Yuuri?” Phichit asked. “What are you gonna be?”

“Don’t worry. I have something in mind who I’m gonna be. You just gave me a clue.”

“Huh?”

“Anyway, let’s leave. The sooner we get home, the sooner we will prepare for our costumes. You have one week to finish all the animes and the study the characters I gave you. After that concentrate for Nationals.”  
They all agreed. And so they, left getting everything ready.

 

 

One week later, the eastern skaters watched the animes and study their characters. Time to time, they would ask Yuuri for advices. After the end of one week, Yuuri received calls from Guang hong and Otabek.

“Yuuri! It’s horrible!” Guang hong sobbed. “Why would someone like Kaneki would be dragged to a world of ghouls? He doesn’t deserve this!”

“Um…would you like me to recommend you another anime and character?”

“No! No need. It’s just that it’s so cruel for Kaneki to be dragged into a world like that. But then again I like it. I have to go. I have to get the costume ready.”

Just like that, Guang hong hung up, and then followed by an incoming call from Otabek.

“Hello, Otabek?”

“Yuuri… what kind of anime is this?”

Yuuri facepalmed. This will take awhile.

 

“Hey, Yuuri. What kind of costume are you going to wear at the Halloween themed banquet? Victor asked.”

“I haven’t thought of something yet. What about you?”

“I’m going to be a police officer!”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh. And I’m sure you’re going to love it.”

“I hope so. I will look forward to it.”

“I’m going to take Makkachin for a walk. Later, Yuuri.”

“Be careful.”

And Victor exited his room. Yuuri sit up from his bed and smirked as he adjust his glasses. He took his smartphone and called Minami.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Minami. It’s me.”

“Yuuri-senpai! What can I do for you?”

“I need you to accompany me in the GPF Halloween banquet.”

“I don’t know about that, Yuuri-senpai. I don’t know if I can go to the GPF banquet considering that we are rivals in the Nationals.”

“Don’t worry about it. Listen, I’ve got a plan.”

 

 

After the whole Grand Prix series, the Halloween themed banquet finally came skaters are in their costumes to show them off. Otabel asked Yuuri to accompany him because he got something to show to the Japanese.

“You really made this?”

“Yes.”

“Does it work?”

“Yes. It took a lot of trials.”

“You don’t have to go that far you know.”

“I can’t help it. I feel like I want to do it for real. Raise by blades and soar through the as I cry out for the sake of humanity.”

“Man, you really are getting into it.”

“Do you think Yura will like it?”

“I bet he’ll love it. Just wait till you see his face as you fly across the banquet hall.”

 

 

In the banquet hall, it packed with skaters in their Halloween costumes. JJ dressed as king while Isabel as a queen. Leo was dressed in a pirate costume while Chris was dressed as an Incubus (you know, mature Eros?), Emil dressed like a guy from the future. The Crispinos, Michele dressed as knight while Sara is a princess. For the Russian team Georgi dressed as a vampire, Mila as the Scarlet Pimpernel, Yuri (or ‘Yurio’) as a hybrid humanoid tiger ‘cause “tigers are cool”, and last but not least, the five time gold medalist, the Living Legend, and Yuuri’s fiancée, Victor Nikiforov, dressed in his police officer uniform.

“Hey, Victor.”

“Oh, hey Chris.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I haven’t seen Yuuri. He didn’t tell me what costume he’s going to wear.”

“Well, I bet he’s going to wear something that will make your knees go weak.”

Victor chuckled “I hope so.”

Then Leo join in.

“Hey, guys. Have you seen Guang hong? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“No, I haven’t seen Guang hong yet.”

Then Yuri was walked around.

“Oh, Yura. Are you looking for Otabek?” Leo asked.

“Yeah. Can’t find him where he is.”

The three skaters looked at each other.

“Where the heck are they?” Chris wondered.

Throughout the whole night, the skaters enjoyed themselves. Well, most of them. Victor is still searching for Yuuri, Leo is scouting for Guang hong and Yuri is scanning the area for Otabek. Some noticed. Some of the Asian skaters are not present in the banquet. Victor got worried, where could his Yuuri go?

“Alright, it’s time for the games!”

“I think you should take a break for finding Yuuri. Let’s enjoy the games for now. I’m sure he’ll show up.”

For now, Victor participate in the games. Hopefully, Yuuri will show up.  
The skaters enjoyed the games. The Dancing Statue Game, the Newspaper Game, and Follow the Leader Game.

“And now for the final, we will have Capture Flag!” the announcer said.

The skaters whooped and cheered.

“I need six members for each two teams.”

For the blue team, it consists of Victor, Chris, Yuri, Georgi, Michele and JJ.

“Why am I here again?” Victor asked.

“Oh, come on Victor. Learn to have fun.” Chris chided.

“And we are now open for members of the red team. Any volunteers?” 

There was a brief silence, until a voice was heard.

“I’m here!”

The person in question skidded across the floor and introduced himself with a dramatic pose.

“I am Konoha’s Beautiful Green Wild Beast – Rock Lee!”

“Phichit?” Victor was surprised.

“Hamster?” Yuri followed.

“Hi, Victor.” Phichit said.

“What are you supposed to be?” Yuri inquired.

“I’m a ninja.”

“A ninja?!” Victor gasped.

“Are there anyone else who will volunteer?”

“Yah! Who said Phichit’s gonna fight alone?”

Then Seung Gil strode with grace and regality wearing the high ranking uniform in Seraph of the End, earning awed gasps from the blue  
team.

“Wow. What a fascinating costume.” Georgi commented.

“You a General, Seung Gil?” JJ asked.

Seung Gil did not say anything, then someone joined in.

“Let me join as well.”

As the other newcomer joined in, Chris let out a scream of terror which has hushed by Victor.

“Guang hong, you’re here!”

Guang hong relaxed his hair and sprayed white hair color, don in Kaneki’s mask and eyepatch, and dressed in black. His facial expression  
was somewhat void and empty.

“Guang hong is that you?” Leo asked.

“Man, the mask is already scary enough.”

Victor tried to take this in what he sees. First, Phichit is a ninja, Seung Gil is somewhat a high ranking officer, then Guang hong is…

“Hey, Guang hong what are you?” Leo asked.

“I’m a ghoul. A half ghoul.”

Well, the mask speaks of what Guang hong is.

“We need three more volunteers!”

Suddenly, two grapple hooks shoot across the room earning shocked gasps from the audience. The figure came swinging in, trailed by some hot steam. He retracted the grapple hooks and spun around with two blades in each hand letting out an epic and dramatic entrance accompanied with a familiar catchphrase.

**“SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!”**

Then he landed safely on the floor. The blue team’s eyes were as wide as saucers and their jaws hit the floor.

“Nice entrance, Otabek!” Phichit shouted.

Everyone in the banquet hall roared and cheered for Otabek’s crazy and awesome stunt.

“Beka was so cool!” Yuri exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

“That was the most surprising stunt I’ve ever seen!” Victor gasped.

“I could’ve sworn Otabek said something in German! He speaks German now?” Chris added.

If that wasn’t surprising enough, Otabek’s costume caught the eyes of Yuri and most of the audience. Knee level brown boots white pants, straps that complicatedly wrap around his body, a black and a brown jacket that bears the emblem of the Scouting Legion. When Otabek rise, he faced the blue team with a determined facial expression and placed his right fist on his chest.

“I’m Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan. I offer my life for the sake of humanity and eradicate the Titans in this world!”

Yuri was salivating in admiration for his friend while the rest were stunned.

Humanity? Titans? Whaaaaaaattt….???

“We need two more.” Seung Gil said.

That’s right, who are going to be the other two volunteers?

Suddenly, a red card swooped in and landed infront of Victor. The blue team shrieked. Victor pick up the card and read it.

“Take your heart?”

The banquet hall became dark. The people are shrieking in panic while the red team just smirked. Then, in the midst of panic, a jazzy piano music was played. The shrieking died down. Spotlights are roaming around. The blue team are shaking in anticipation.

“Look! Up there!” shouted a random person.

Then, the lyrics came in as the man clad in black don in a mask accompanied by his little masked friend.

_Wake up! Get up! Get out there!_

They hopped and jumped from chandelier to chandelier, the audience gasped as they did. They grabbed the pole and slide down with style. As they landed, they came across the floor and they both faced the blue team.

“Blue team, we’re going to take your hearts!” cried the little masked guy.

“Minami?” Victor thought. “If that’s Minami, then that’s…”

“Oh, my gosh!” Chris cried. “The tall one is so stunning.”

“Who are you guys?” Yuri asked.

“Why, we’re the Phantom Thieves.” Chimed the little one who is Minami.

“Phantom Thieves?” Georgi asked.

“Yes, the Phantom Thieves who stole the hearts of criminals.” Minami explained. “I’m Mona, and this here is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker.”

“Pffft, isn’t there a villain named Joker?”

“No.” Otabek stepped in. “This Joker came from a game called Persona 5.”

“Never heard of it.”

With the members of red team filled up, let the game begin!” the announcer said and the whole room was drowned in with whooping and cheers.

 

“Alright, listen up.” Joker voiced out. “Otabek, I want you in the first line of defense, take Phichit and Guang hong with you.”

Otabek nodded.

“Seung Gil and Minami, I want you in the rear guard.”

“Yes, Yuuri-senpai.” Minami whispered.

“I will guard the flag, any questions?”

“Yah, I’ll take care of the vampire. My anime has a vampire.”

“Then we have reached in a unanimous decision. This briefing is adjourned. Dismissed.”

Then, the cosplayers took their formations.

As the game started the five blue team members charged in to the enemy side. As soon as they reached half of the side of the area, Otabek unsheathe his blade and let out a battlecry.

“ONWARDS!”

Then the cosplayers moved in closed compact formation. Then they split targeting each of their enemy. Guang hong took Michele down with all the strength he can muster and made him stay in the ground.

“Hey, Michele.” Guang hong cracks his pointer finger accompanied with that scary look. “What’s one thousand minus seven?”

Michele screamed bloody murder.

Seung Gil comes face to face with Georgi and unsheathed his sword, gleaming in its glory. Georgi thought the sword was a real deal and screamed and run around the hall chased by the Korean.

Otabek, armed and ready charges in to JJ as the king too, screamed and run around trying to get the Kazakh of his tail.

Minami faced Yuri with his pirate looking sword while Yuri has his claws.

“En garde, kitty. Prepare to lose.” Minami taunted.

“Like hell I will!”  
Yuri clawed the hell out of Minami, but the little masked chicken nugget has too quick for the ice tiger and sliced his claws.

“I don’t know if this is a capture flag or a siege.” Yuuri looked at the audience. They seem to enjoy it. Some laughed at Georgi’s situation,  
some whooping for Otabek. Mostly, they are cheering for the red team. His thoughts were returned to the game when a flirty voice caught his attention.

“Oh, Joker~~~”

Yuuri turned his head to the approaching incubus arms both reaching out for him.

“Come here and give me all your love, darling.”

Before moving any closer to Yuuri, Phichit dropped right in front of Chris and smirk. He put all his power to his right leg and shout…

“Dynamic Entry!”

The kick aimed right into his gut and the incubus repelled by the taijutsu ninja cosplayer.

 

With the blue flag left vulnerable, Otabek and Minami stood ready to take the flag.

“Otabek, _yarunda na?! Ima?! kokode?!_ (are we doing it?! Now?! Right here?!)” Minami asked in his mother tongue.

“ _Aa, shoubuha ima, kokode kimeru!_ (Yeah, we settle this…right here, right now!)” Otabek responded in Japanese.

Victor gasped placing both at the side of his face. How did Otabek speak fluent Japanese in a sentence?

Otabek runs towards the blue flag. Victor covers his eyes preparing for the worst. But nothing came. Instead, the soldier cosplayer knelt down in front of him.

“Joker!”

Victor looked at the approaching player. Joker, no his assumed-Yuuri came running in like a speed of light. He used Otabek as a stepping stone and jumper five to six feet and landed at the back of Victor, gave him a round house kick and send him flying like an angry bird fired by slingshot.

“Yahoo!”

Victor landed on his knocked out teammates and are surrounded by the red team doing a hold up.

Now the red team has options:

TRIANGLE: All-out Attack  
CIRCLE: Break Formation  
X: Talk 

The red team cannot afford to break formation, they’ve come so far. The red team can’t talk to them because…well, they are all knocked out. And so there is one option left:

TRIANGLE: All-out Attack

They reached a unanimous decision.

The red teamed jumped in an all-out attack! Swift attacks here and there, the blue team screaming and finally finished the job. All of the red team members landed simultaneously as Yuuri stood up among the rest, readjusting his red gloves with a smirk plastered on his face. There crowd cheered. It may not look like a game of capture flag but at least they entertained the audience. That is that, the red team wins!

“The show’s over.” Yuuri muttered.

 

In the table of the cosplayers, they were swarmed by their friends and lovers. Leo congratulated Guang hong with that Kaneki skit, Yuri tried to convince Otabek how to use the 3DMG, Mila praised Minami with his parry with Yuri, many complimenting their costumes and lot more.  
At the near end of the banquet, the emcee announced the best female and male costume. The best female award goes to Sara because she’s a beautiful princess, Michele and Emil are very proud of her, and for the best male costume award goes to Yuuri. At first Yuri protested because Otabek’s costume was way badass then Yuur’s but the Kazakh didn’t mind at all. Victor was proud of fiancée so much.

In the hotel room after the banquet, Victor dragged Yuuri to their hotel room and had him handcuffed to him.

“Uh, Victor. Why are we handcuffed together?”Yuuri asked.

“Why, I captured the most handsome and elusive phantom thief who stole my heart of course.” Victor answered.

“That does not work that way. I steal the distorted desires of criminals and force them to have a change of heart.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but since you ‘steal hearts’ can you steal mine?”

“Are you kidding?” Yuuri drew his face closer to Victor until their foreheads touch. “I already stole your heart. As for mine, my heart…  
belongs to you.”

When Yuuri said that, it made Victor’s heart jump and face red. He cannot contain it anymore. He needs Yuuri. NOW.

“Oh, Yuuri!”

Victor grabbed his fiancée’s shoulders and flop them together in bed and give him a lot of kiss marks until there is no more room on Yuuri’s skin to place on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. Please don't make it sound harsh. This fanfic was meant to make you laugh or kill time.


End file.
